ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Harveytoons/Noveltoons
Noveltoons was an anthology series of animated cartoons produced by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios from 1943 to the end of the studio during 1967. Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman and Katnip, Little Audrey, and Baby Huey all started from this series. It was the successor series to the series Color Classics produced by Fleischer Studios (indeed, several Noveltoons feature characters which originated in Color Classics). This series was also very similar to the two series from Warner Bros., Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, in that it features several recurring characters with one general title. The pre-October 1950 Noveltoons were sold to television distributor U.M. & M. TV Corporation during 1956. National Telefilm Associates acquired those cartoons soon afterward. Paramount sold the rest of the Noveltoons to Harvey Comics, which was then sold to Classic Media, now owned by DreamWorks Studios, a subsidiary of Comcast's NBCUniversal and distributed by Universal Television. As new Noveltoons were produced, they were also sold to Harvey, until 1962. Paramount still owns the remaining Noveltoons, and has reacquired the cartoons sold to U.M. & M., but a number of those cartoons have become part of the public domain. List of Noveltoons *''No Mutton fer Nuttin''' (1943) *''The Henpecked Rooster'' (1944) *''Cilly Goose'' (1944) *''Suddenly It's Spring'' (1944) *''Yankee Doodle Donkey'' (1944) *''Gabriel Churchkitten'' (1944) *''When G.I. Johnny Comes Home'' (1945) *''Scrappily Married featuring Herman'' (1945) *''A Lamb in a Jam featuring Blackie'' (1945) *''A Self-Made Mongrel featuring Dog Face'' (1945) *''The Friendly Ghost'' (1945) *''Cheese Burglar featuring Herman'' (1946) *''Old MacDonald Had a Farm'' (1946) *''Sheep Shape featuring Blackie'' (1946) *''The Goal Rush'' (1946) *''Spree for All featuring Snuffy Smith'' (1946) *''Sudden Fried Chicken featuring Herman'' (1946) *''The Stupidstitious Cat featuring Buzzy'' (1947) *''The Enchanted Square'' (1947) *''Madhattan Island'' (1947) *''Much Ado About Mutton featuring Blackie'' (1947) *''The Wee Men'' (1947) *''The Mild West'' (1947) *''Naughty But Mice featuring Herman'' (1947) *''Santa's Surprise'' (1947) *''Cat o' Nine Ails featuring Buzzy'' (1948) *''Flip Flap'' (1948) *''We're in the Honey'' (1948) *''The Bored Cuckoo'' (1948) *''There's Good Boos To-Night'' (1948) *''The Land of the Lost'' (1948) *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) *''The Mite Makes Right'' (1948) *''Hector's Hectic Life'' (1948) *''The Old Shell Game'' (1948) *''The Little Cut-Up'' (1949) *''Hep Cat Symphony'' (1949) *''The Lost Dream'' (1949) *''Little Red School Mouse'' (1949) *''A Haunting We Will Go'' (1949) *''A Mutt in a Rut featuring Dog Face'' (1949) *''Campus Capers featuring Herman'' (1949) *''Leprechauns Gold'' (1949) *''Song of the Birds'' (1949) *''Quack-a-Doodle-Doo featuring Baby Huey'' (1949) *''Land of the Lost Jewels'' (1950) *''Teacher's Pest featuring Junior'' (1950) *''Tarts and Flowers'' (1950) *''Ups an' Downs Derby featuring Lightning'' (1950) *''Pleased to Eat You featuring the Hungry Lion'' (1950) *''Goofy Goofy Gander'' (1950) *''Saved by the Bell featuring Herman'' (1950) *''Mice Meeting You featuring Herman'' (1950) *''The Voice of the Turkey'' (1950) *''Sock-a-Bye Kitty featuring Buzzy'' (1950) *''One Quack Mind featuring Baby Huey'' (1951) *''Mice Paradise featuring Herman'' (1951) *''Hold the Lion Please'' (1951) *''Land of Lost Watches'' (1951) *''As the Crow Lies featuring Buzzy'' (1951) *''Slip Us Some Redskin'' (1951) *''Party Smarty featuring Baby Huey'' (1951) *''Cat-Choo featuring Buzzy and Katnip'' (1951) *''Audrey the Rainmaker'' (1951) *''Cat Tamale featuring Herman and Katnip'' (1951) *''By Leaps and Hounds featuring Herbert'' (1951) *''Scout Fellow featuring Baby Huey'' (1951) *''Cat Carson Rides Again featuring Herman and Katnip'' (1952) *''The Awful Tooth featuring Buzzy and Katnip'' (1952) *''Law and Audrey'' (1952) *''City Kitty'' (1952) *''Clown on the Farm featuring Baby Huey'' (1952) *''The Case of the Cockeyed Canary'' (1952) *''Feast and Furious featuring Finny'' (1952) *''Starting from Hatch featuring Baby Huey'' (1953) *''Winner by a Hare featuring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare'' (1953) *''Better Bait Than Never featuring Buzzy'' (1953) *''Surf Bored'' (1953) *''Huey's Ducky Daddy featuring Baby Huey'' (1953) *''The Seapreme Court'' (1953) *''Crazytown'' (1953) *''Hair Today Gone Tomorrow featuring Buzzy'' (1954) *''Candy Cabaret'' (1954) *''The Oily Bird featuring Inchy'' (1954) *''Fido Beta Kappa featuring Martin Kanine'' (1954) *''No Ifs, Ands or Butts featuring Buzzy'' (1954) *''Dizzy Dishes'' (1955) *''Git Along Lil' Duckie featuring Baby Huey'' (1955) *''News Hound featuring Snapper'' (1955) *''Poop Goes the Weasel featuring Waxey Weasel & Wishbone'' (1955) *''Rabbit Punch'' (1955) *''Little Audrey Riding Hood'' (1955) *''Kitty Cornered'' (1955) *''Sleuth But Sure'' (1956) *''Swab the Duck'' (1956) *''Pedro and Lorenzo'' (1956) *''Sir Irving and Jeames'' (1956) *''Lion in the Roar'' (1956) *''Pest Pupil'' (1956) *''Fishing Tackler'' (1957) *''Mr. Money Gags'' (1957) *''L'Amour the Merrier'' (1957) *''Possum Pearl'' (1957) *''Jumping with Toy'' (1957) *''Jolly the Clown'' (1957) *''Cock-a-Doodle Dino'' (1957) *''Dante Dreamer'' (1957) *''Sportickles'' (1958) *''Grateful Gus'' (1958) *''Finnegan's Flea'' (1958) *''Okey Dokey Donkey'' (1958) *''Chew Chew Baby'' (1958) *''Travelaffs'' (1958) *''Stork Raving Mad'' (1958) *''Dawg Gawn'' (1958) *''The Animal Fair'' (1959) *''Houndabout'' (1959) *''Huey's Father's Day'' (1959) *''Out of This Whirl'' (1959) *''Be Mice to Cats'' (1960) *''Monkey Doodles'' (1960) *''Peck Your Own Home'' (1960) *''Silly Science'' (1960) *''Counter Attack'' (1960) *''Turning the Fables'' (1960) *''Munro'' (1960) *''Fine Feathered Fiend'' (1960) *''The Planet Mouseola'' (1960) *''Northern Mites'' (1960) *''Miceniks'' (1960) *''The Lion's Busy'' (1961) *''Hound About That'' (1961) *''Alvin's Solo Flight featuring Little Lulu'' (1961) *''Goodie the Gremlin'' (1961) *''Trick or Tree'' (1961) *''Cape Kidnaveral'' (1961) *''Turtle Scoop'' (1961) *''Kozmo Goes to School'' (1961) *''Perry Popgun'' (1962) *''Without Time or Reason'' (1962) *''Good and Guilty featuring Goodie the Gremlin'' (1962) *''T.V. or No T.V.'' (1962) *''Anatole'' (1962) *''Yule Laff featuring Goodie the Gremlin'' (1962) *''It's for the Birdies'' (1962) *''Fiddlin' Around'' (1962) *''Ollie the Owl'' (1963) *''Good Snooze Tonight'' (1963) *''A Sight for Squaw Eyes'' (1963) *''Self Defense ... for Cowards'' (1963) *''Gramps to the Rescue'' (1963) *''Hobo's Holiday'' (1963) *''Hound for Pound'' (1963) *''The Sheepish Wolf'' (1963) *''Hiccup Hound featuring Goodie the Gremlin'' (1963) *''Whiz Quiz Kid'' (1964) *''Laddy and His Lamp'' (1964) *''A Tiger's Tail'' (1964) *''Homer on the Range'' (1964) *''Horning In'' (1965) *''A Hair-Raising Tale'' (1965) *''The Story of George Washington'' (1965) *''A Leak in the Dike'' (1965) *''Tally-Hokum'' (1965) *''Op, Pop, Wham and Bop'' (1966) *''Sick Transit'' (1966) *''Space Kid'' (1966) *''Geronimo & Son'' (1966) *''The Trip'' (1967) *''Robin Hood-winked'' (1967) In total, 170 animated shorts in the series were produced.